Feelings
by star16
Summary: My full story is finally up and done. Hope you all like it. Please vote for my fic at redezvous awards (http://rendezvous.inmyelement.net) Thanks so much for all your reviews. Read and enjoy! ALIAS is awesome!
1. Picture Frame Person

Title: "Feelings"  
  
Disclaimer: This isn't mine!  
  
Time: Takes place after "Abduction" and before "A Higher Echelon" *Contains spoilers  
  
Key:  
  
~~~~~: Is a flash back  
  
Chapter 1: Picture Frame Person  
  
"Hey Syd I got to get to the restaurant." Francie yelled to me from the other room. Her restaurant was having a party night and "everybody who's anybody will be there" she tells me. "Your coming later, right Syd?"  
  
"I don't know I don't think I'm up for it jetlag has caught up to me from my last bank trip." I had just returned from an sd6 mission really, plus I really should be here waiting for a call from 'Joey's pizza' to meet with Vaughn. Imagine, now I was planning my life around him and our meetings.  
  
"Come on you'll have a great time" Francie persisted.  
  
"No really, I would be just a third wheel anyway." Francie has a new boyfriend, I haven't met him yet but she seems to like him a lot. I didn't want to just follow them all night.  
  
"You wouldn't be, but if you feel that way why don't you ask Will to come?"  
  
"No, I just don't really feel like going and Will is probably busy." I really was bored just lying at home but I didn't feel like going to a big party, and not with will. Things have been weird since we were at dinner and ran into Vaughn and Alice. Will had told me once we left:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He likes you, you know."  
  
"Who?" I knew who he was talking about but I chose to play dumb.  
  
"Oh, don't even try to play dumb with me. Vaughn!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" That was a true question. I did want to really know what made him think that.  
  
"Come on he is so head over heals for you. Did you see the way he looked at you?" My heart beat louder, I couldn't believe it. I had noticed Vaughn seemed uncomfortable around me with Alice but I wasn't sure if it was just me. "We are just co-workers."  
  
"Yeah so you say."  
  
I didn't have any response so I just looked down at the sidewalk and smiled. Will saw it too, and just smirked back.  
  
  
  
"Will would drop everything for you Syd, and you know that." Francie continued to badger me on about coming to the party. I smiled and shook my head like it didn't change my mind.  
  
"Oh!" Francie said as if she just got enlightened into my life.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"There is someone else isn't there? If you have some other guy you want to bring he is always welcome you know."  
  
"What other guy? There is no other guy." I smiled when I said it. Normally I can hide and lie about stuff all the time but suddenly I couldn't and a huge grin spread across my face. "Fine if you don't want to tell me then I'll just leave." Francie said with fake hurt in her voice. As she turned to leave she suddenly whipped around and pointed at something. I followed her point and saw it was towards my picture frame.  
  
"It's 'picture frame person' isn't it?" I decided with my lying capabilities now it was best to drop the subject so I tried to.  
  
"Oh, so you gave him a name?" I questioned her. Then I suddenly saw my mistake when I saw Francie smile. I had called Vaughn 'him'.  
  
"So it was a 'guy' from work who gave the frame to you."  
  
"So what if it was?" I fired back. Francie grabbed the phone and handed it to me.  
  
"Call him and ask him to the party." I chuckled because she didn't know how much I would have really loved to do just that. Vaughn had just an affect on me like no one else ever has before. Whenever I see him it is as if my life is happy and normal for one instance. Just to look into his green eyes I have to smile. By now my daydreaming has gotten to my head and I have a giddy smile on my face, but that disappears when Francie snaps me back into reality.  
  
"Go on, call him!"  
  
*I know it isn't that great of a story but it is my first one. R/R and let me know if you want me to continue it. 


	2. Surprises

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises  
  
"Go on, call him!" I held the phone in my hand starring at it. Should I? No wait what am I thinking I could be killed over this phone call. I couldn't.  
  
"Francie, you don't understand I can't, we work together and our bosses don't like, nor allow co-workers to date." I decided being, as close to the truth as possible was the best way to go. I should have known though Francie wouldn't care, she didn't understand. She was her own boss at her restaurant.  
  
"So call him anyway and quit the bank tomorrow."  
  
"You know I can't do that." Personally I would love to quit the 'bank' but I've tried that and I almost was killed.  
  
"Well I don't know about that, you work to much anyways. But at least tell me his name."  
  
I paused, should I tell her? I guess a first name wouldn't hurt since there were probably a million Michaels in the world. Ok, I will.  
  
"Michael. Michael is his name, satisfied?"  
  
"No, I still want to know more about this Michael, but I'm already late so I have to get going. Enjoy your 'lonely' night at home." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to make me feel bad. It didn't work though.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See you later. Enjoy the party."  
  
"Bye!" After Francie left I was relieved. It was like I had just played a long game of "20 Questions" but I was answering them all and didn't get to ask any at all. It had made me tired. I was just about to go change into my pjs when the phone rang.  
  
"Joey's pizza"  
  
"Wrong number"  
  
I was tired but was more than happy to go meet Vaughn. I decided to change anyway 'cause I looked like a wreck. I picked out a denim mini skirt, and a white halter-top with a low-neck drop. I fixed my hair up in a bun, out of my face. I grabbed my makeup and quickly fixed my face up. When I finished I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute.  
  
Why was I doing all of this for Vaughn? It was just another one of our many short meetings. When did I start to care about how I looked whenever he saw me?  
  
I didn't know any of the answers to the questions going through my head, but was I maybe getting "emotionally attached?" I grabbed a jacket on my way out and hurried to the warehouse, since I was already running late.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone" I had gotten so caught up with talking to syd I had gotten to the restaurant about a half an hour later than I wanted to. The party was going to start at 7:00pm and it was already 6:00. Plenty of people were there helping though so I wasn't too worried.  
  
"Hey Francie" I turned to see Will in front of me. "Hey Will, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you could use the help setting the place up, so I came on down."  
  
"Wow, thanks. I sure could use the help since I got caught up at home."  
  
"Yeah, what took you so long to get here? Weren't you planning on being here around 5:30?"  
  
"Yeah, but Syd came home early from her trip and we got talking."  
  
"Oh, is she here now, or is she going to come later?" Will started to look around for syd. I smiled and could tell he didn't really want to talk with me but with syd.  
  
"No, she didn't want to come. She said she was tired and just wanted to stay home and rest. She didn't want to be a third wheel with me and Erik either."  
  
"Didn't she know I was going to be here?"  
  
"I told her to call you but I think she wanted to come with someone else." I said with a little smile and sneakiness in my voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will was confused about what I had said and rightfully so. I wasn't sure if syd would want me to elaborate but I did anyway.  
  
"It seems our Syd has a crush on someone from work. A Michael someone." As I said his name Will's eyes grew wider.  
  
"Do you know him?" I asked him. He looked as if he did recognize the name but there were probably a million Michaels so who knows whom this Michael is. Will snapped out of the gaze and answered me.  
  
"Oh, no. Sorry, I don't know who he is."  
  
"Well, anyway syd wouldn't ask him to the party so instead she wanted to just stay home and sleep/rest."  
  
"Oh, ok." And then we dropped the subject and went back to work setting up the place. 


	3. The Meeting

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: it isn't mine  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
When I got to the warehouse Vaughn was already waiting for me like usual. I smiled as I approached him and greeted him, "hey"  
  
"Hi" Vaughn replied with a smile on his face. I could see him eyeing my outfit, looking up and down me. I felt his eyes on me and looked up at him, he blushed as he realized he'd been caught and he slowly looked away. Vaughn was wearing his normal suit but he looked as if he had had a hard day. His tie was loose and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. I walked over and sat on a crate across from where he stood. As I sat he leaned back up against the table behind him.  
  
"Nice job in Uzbekistan. The CIA got the information off the disks and SD-6 got nothing."  
  
"Good!" I was satisfied with the results of my recent mission.  
  
"That's not all though." Vaughn continued. Those words didn't settle well with me though by the sound of his voice. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Vaughn looked at me with his worry wrinkles beginning to form on his forehead. "When you and Marshall separated on the way home from the airport, we didn't intercept him." So Marshall got back to SD-6 and gave them the Echelon terminal I thought then. Well that was bad but I'm sure I could pull something off to block their access. Was that what Vaughn meant?  
  
"So SD-6 has the Echelon terminal then."  
  
"No. Another agency intercepted Marshall on his way home." My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We haven't figured that out yet, but we're working on it." I rubbed my forehead with my hand and started to pace. It was one thing to change Marshall's life by bringing him to the good guys, but now bad guys have him. Marshall was always so innocent and fun loving.  
  
"Marshall isn't a field agent. I don't know how long it will take for him to crack under the pressure and give the Echelon Terminal information." Vaughn just nodded to that. By now tears were welling in my eyes. "You know what Marshall said to me before he got into his car to go home? He told me, 'You know the best thing? I've never been prouder to be one of the good guys', hearing that broke my heart. But at least then I felt better because he was soon going to be in the hands of the good guys. Now he's getting tortured because he did something for what he believed to be benefiting this country."  
  
Vaughn put his hand around my back and onto my shoulder. I wiped away some of my tears and then rested my head on his shoulder. "I think that's the hardest part." I mumbled quietly. He turned his head to mine. "What is?" I didn't lift my head to look at him I kept my head on his shoulder and stared ahead at the wall. "Lying is. Not just to my friends but to my co-workers who risk their lives for what they think is for their country. It isn't fair." Vaughn rested his head on mine and said. "I know, life isn't fair. But you're working to fix that, your work is part of the solution to this not the problem. Don't give up."  
  
We stayed like that for a while. I eventually pulled away and stood up. I wiped my face. I probably looked like a wreck.  
  
Then he began, "You look nice," I looked up at his eyes, with his compliment, "You have to be kidding me. I have smudged make-up all over my face." I smirked at him trying to make me feel better, but he quickly looked down, and he continued, "Do you have plans for tonight?" It was Friday; so normal people would have plans but not me.  
  
"Well Francie has a party at her restaurant tonight, but I think I'm just going to stay home and catch up on some much needed sleep."  
  
He nodded as in agreement with my plan.  
  
"Why?" I was wondering what made him ask.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You looked like you were headed somewhere." Was it just me or was there a hint of jealousy in the air. Did he think I was going to see Will or something? I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What?" He asked, I realized I had actually let aloud a laugh. I wasn't going to really tell him what I was thinking so I changed the topic to him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Speaking about looks, was it a bad day for you? You look stressed out." I smiled as I pointed out his tie and collar. Vaughn looked down at himself and smirked. He ran his hands through his dirty blond hair and ran his fingers over the rim of his nose.  
  
"You have no idea." He said. I wasn't satisfied with that I wanted to know what had happened. Did he have a fight with Alice!? Not that I wanted that or anything, but it was possible. *(ok so maybe I did want it) Or maybe some mission or Derevko.  
  
"What happened?" Vaughn looked up at me like not expecting the simple question.  
  
"Uh, nothing huge. Just a bunch of little stuff." He then looked down at his shoes like that were all he was going to say. I didn't settle for that though. I walked over and stood next to him, leaning on the table like he was. I turned my head to face him, and said quietly, "I won't tell anyone, promise." I did so in a childish voice as if he had a secret he wasn't sharing. He looked up at me and chuckled. Our faces were inches away from each other, both starring into each other's eyes with smiles on our faces. Finally, I gave way and looked at the wall. Then, his smile grew wider and he began to talk. "Well, first off I over slept and was late for a meeting with Devlin, which didn't go over well." I smiled at that one, that had happened to me on occasions and the day never goes good from there. "Then, during the meeting I learned about the Marshall thing. Later, Weiss wouldn't get off my case about long over due paperwork. (pause) I met Alice for lunch too." My eyes, which had been watching him carefully, dropped on that one. That didn't go un-noticed either. Vaughn continued though, "We broke up." My head snapped up, and I tried all I could not to smile and show the extreme happiness I was feeling. "I'm sorry." I said as sincere as possible. "Well, it was long over due. We weren't really that close anyway since we last broke up; I was just trying to be a friend. You know with her father's death and all." I smiled at how he was trying to explain himself to me when he didn't have to by any circumstances. "Yeah, you mentioned that."  
  
"Any how, my day was pretty bad, except for this meeting of course."  
  
"Well good. I wouldn't want to add more stress to your life."  
  
"Syd, you should know you never add any stress to my life." He sounded so sincere with his green eyes looking into mine. I swear those green eyes are my weakness. I feel like putty in his hands when he looks at me like that. I was frozen with his words and just smiled. I wanted to stay there all night with him but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"I better go. Besides I'm sure you have plans on a Friday night." I wasn't sure if he did but I was wondering, not that we would be able to do anything together. But my curiosity got to me.  
  
"Well actually I don't, but I'll see you tomorrow. I almost forgot to tell you. Kendall wants to see you and I along with your father tomorrow morning at headquarters, at 9:00."  
  
It was funny how the whole point of our meetings was supposed to be for business but lately they have been less about business and more about pleasure.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said as I started to walk out of the warehouse. It was pitch dark out so I figured it was past 9:00pm. I got in my car and drove back to my house. 


	4. Unexpected Happenings

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: it isn't mine *Thanks for the Reviews everyone, hope you like this next chapter! New Chapter for the New Year! Updated 1/3/03  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Happenings: When I finally reached my house it was around 10:00. I went inside and threw my things down on the floor. I collapsed on the couch with a huge smile on. Vaughn was available. Alice was gone! Now Vaughn was all for the taking! I know I can't have him, yet, because of our jobs and protocol but if I can't have him I don't want anyone else to be able to. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Francie walking the door. Or so I thought.  
  
I glanced over though and to my surprise I saw Will. "Hey, what you doing here?" I questioned him, careful to keep my smile but not as googlied-eyed, just enough to show I was happy he was here.  
  
"Just wanted to relay a message from Francie. She said that the party was going great so she probably wouldn't be home till real late, so don't wait up."  
  
"Ok, thanks. But why didn't she just call?" Why had will come to relay a message, and especially one that wasn't even that important? I had figured all along that she wouldn't be home till far past midnight.  
  
"Well I was there and heading home and she figured I could just swing by to tell you." I then got impatient with Will's indirectness and raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Ok, well she wanted me to persuade you to come on down to the party for a bit."  
  
"You aren't going to give up are you?" I asked him.  
  
"No. I'm not, not until you say you'll come."  
  
At this point I was just tired of getting browbeaten so I said, "Fine but only for a short time." Plus, I figured this would be my own personal way to celebrate Vaughn and Alice breaking up.  
  
"Good." Will said as a smile grew on his face. Since I was already dressed nice from my meeting with Vaughn I didn't need to change so we left and I went with Will in his car.  
  
With in the half hour we were at the restaurant. We had to park pretty far away cause the place was so busy. Right when we walked in Francie saw us and ran over to give me a hug. "Glad you changed your mind to come." "Well, Will browbeaten me so I gave in. I suddenly felt like getting out to celebrate." Opps!  
  
"Celebrate what?" I looked over at Will, and he got the idea and left us alone.  
  
"Why don't I go get us some drinks?" He offered and then left so I started to semi-explain to Francie.  
  
"Well, you know that Michael I was telling you about? I saw him today when I ran out for some things. We got talking and well, up till now he's had a girl friend, but today they broke up." "Which means he's free!" Francie interrupted to finish my statement. She hugged me and smiled. "Good for you Syd! Now you can call him and ask him to meet you here." I knew even though he didn't have a girl friend anymore, I still couldn't do that cause of our jobs. "Sorry Fran, not tonight." "Well, ok, but some other time. And I want to meet him. The way he makes you light up, he must be something special." Just then Will showed up with our drinks. "Who's something special?" I smiled, it was just like Will to snoop a bit and then ask questions. I guess it was his reporter instincts.  
  
"Michael." Francie quickly answered, as we both grabbed our drinks from Will.  
  
"Oh!" I looked at Will and our eyes met, and then I quickly looked down. With Fran it was no big deal to tell her because she didn't know him, but Will did. Will knew exactly whom I was so in love with.  
  
"How do you know about him?" I said to Will, but knowing the answer I starred at Francie. Francie just decided to tell herself.  
  
"Well, I sort of told him. We just got talking and I didn't think you'd mind." I smiled, didn't think I'd mind. Of course I would mind. I don't just go telling everyone I am in love, especially when our love is forbidden. I just smiled though showing I forgave her.  
  
"Well I hope he knows how lucky he is." Will interrupted, as he looked into my eyes. I was glad Will seemed genuinely happy for me. I hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "thanks" in his ears.  
  
We all sipped some of our drink and then the bell over the door jingled, symbolizing someone entering. I looked over and didn't need to look again. I recognized that face. I quickly reverted my stare to the ground. As dangerous as I knew this situation could get, I couldn't help but smile. I was in the same room as Vaughn and we were in public, at a party! I wasn't the only one to notice his entrance though. Will leaned over my shoulder and said under his breath, "Speaking of the devil, look who's here."  
  
*Hope you like it everyone. Please R/R. Do you want to know what happens next. I'll try to update it again this weekend. 


	5. A Night Together?

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know. Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Hope you like it. This weekend I'll make sure to post another too.  
  
Chapter 5: A Night Together?  
  
(Vaughn POV)  
  
After I talked to Syd I met up with Weiss and we decided to go out for a drink that night. Well, so it wasn't that great of a plan but he said now that I didn't have a girlfriend we could pick up chicks. Plus, after a bad day at work it sounded like fun either way. I wasn't there for chicks though, I was saving myself for one woman, the only woman I wanted: Sydney! He had picked the restaurant. I didn't even notice or remember the name from when syd had told me about Francie's restaurant. When we walked in we surveyed the place to see how nice it was, neither of us had been there before but we heard there was a party tonight and decided to try it. That's when our eyes met.  
  
I looked across the room near some tables when I saw Syd. Our eyes locked for a minute but then she turned away. I saw her talking to Will and Francie who both kept glaring up at me. I turned around to talk to Weiss who walked in behind me.  
  
"Don't look now Eric but Syd is here." I said drifting my eyes towards her. He followed my look and saw them.  
  
"Want to go somewhere else then?" He asked. I knew we should for security reasons, but it was Francie's restaurant so it wouldn't be hard to get the security feed. I wanted to stay too, and see how the night would pan out.  
  
"No, her friend owns the place so it should be safe."  
  
"Oh, and the fact that you want to spend the night with Syd in public has no effect on your decision." I gave him a look and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Fine we'll stay, so lets go get some drinks." Weiss suggested. I wasn't sure if I should approach syd yet or not, so I decided getting drinks first was a good idea.  
  
(Syd POV)  
  
I realized I was staring at Vaughn and then looked back towards Will and Francie. Francie had followed my gaze and saw who I was looking at. A gigantic smile came over my face, I couldn't help it. It was like an angel appearing and in my head I could hear a church choir singing "Alleluia" in the background. Francie noticed. At first she raised her eyebrows in confusion but then smirked at me in understanding.  
  
"That's Michael." She said matter-a-factly.  
  
I was too caught up I just nodded. I hadn't even noticed but Will was gone. I hadn't seen him walk off. Anyway I didn't have time to think about that Francie was already inquiring about him and tonight.  
  
"Ok, so invite him to join us."  
  
That snapped me out of my daydream. Could I spend this one night with him, in public? It seemed pretty safe, and I would love to do it. -Ok you know I'm going to do this for me. Once my mind was done thinking about whether to or not I decided yes!  
  
"Alright, but not yet, I need to go fix my makeup." Fix my makeup, what was I thinking. I don't act like this around guys. I've always believed in the saying, if they don't like you for who you are they don't deserve you. That just didn't work here, Vaughn was special. I knew he liked me either way, but why not impress him some more.  
  
"Ok, hurry back." I smiled then slipped away to the bathroom.  
  
(Vaughn POV)  
  
"Hey." I turned around to find Will. I wasn't shocked 'cause I knew he was there, but I was surprised he had come over to talk to me.  
  
"Oh, hey Will." I said. Then I realized Eric (Weiss) looking over my shoulder. "Oh Will, this is a friend, Eric. And Eric this is a friend of Syd's, Will" They shook hands with each other. And gave a polite smile to each other. I wasn't sure what Will wanted to talk about, but I figured it was about Syd.  
  
"Can we talk?" I looked at Eric, and he got the drift and walked off towards some ladies. I smiled, just like Eric to use his pastime to pick up ladies.  
  
After Eric was out of hearing distance I inquired about what Will wanted to discuss. "So what's on your mind?"  
  
At first I was confused because Will looked serious but then it slowly went away as he sat down next to me and ordered a drink. "Ok, well I need to say something. It may be inappropriate but. Sydney cares about you." I straightened up, where was this leading? I paid close attention as he continued. "I don't know what you guys have or don't have, but it's important to her." I restrained from smiling. If only Syd knew how much I feel the same way. I had broken up with Alice because I knew it wasn't going anywhere. My heart was already taken.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and heard the rest Will had to say. Syd had just come out of the bathroom and was heading over to talk to Vaughn. Will noticed and finished up quickly. "Make sure you respect that." Then Will got up and left before Syd reached us. He nodded to me as he left.  
  
Wow, was he right? Had syd told him that? I don't know but either way the most beautiful woman in the room, in the world is walking towards me. We exchange smiles, and I already know this is going to be the best night of my life.  
  
*Hope you liked the chapter. Please R/R. I'll try to post the next chapter about their night together, this weekend. ( 


	6. The Sweet Chat

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 6: The Sweet Chat  
  
Syd came and sat down next to me at the bar. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," I answered.  
  
"What was Will talking to you about?"  
  
Of course I wasn't going to tell her what he really said. I wasn't that good of a liar either so I just decided to shack the subject, "Nothing important."  
  
At first syd raised an eyebrow at me, but then just shook her head and spoke again. "So I thought you had a date with the Kings?"  
  
I couldn't help it, a smile came over me and I chuckled a bit. "I did but then something better came up."  
  
'Something better came up?' Was that something me? "Oh, really?" I said with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"Yeah, Eric called me and asked if I wanted to get drunk with him. Of course I couldn't say no to an offer like that." He was smiling, so I just smiled back. I was a little disappointed he didn't come here to see me. Wow! Wait! What am I saying of course he didn't, were not even supposed to be seen together. Maybe I should check my ego! He continued explaining.  
  
"Anyway, he picked the place. I didn't even recognize the name, I don't think you ever told me the exact name. I kind of thought it might be one in the same though when I saw the 'party night' sign outside 'cause you had told me about the party."  
  
"Yeah, I did." Wow, stupid answer!  
  
"Hey, what about you? I thought you had a date with the couch and tv too."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I did but Will stopped by and convinced me to come for a little bit."  
  
"Well it looks like we both had a small change in plans.for the better." Right away my eyes shot up at that remark. Our eyes locked for a minute. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. I was so glad Vaughn was here, it was definitely going to be a great night. He was so nice to let me know he felt like that so I felt obligated to do the same. "Definitely."  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Vaughn offered. I was shocked. I nodded happily, caught up in the moment. Then my brain snapped back into reality. What were we thinking, this was dangerous. We could both be killed for this night.  
  
It was as if Vaughn read my mind and he answered my unasked questions, "Don't worry, we're safe." I smiled up at him in his talent to read my mind.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I questioned. I wanted to believe him, but I needed some reasoning on that.  
  
"Well, your friend owns this place right?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, it shouldn't be hard to get the security tapes then. I know it isn't completely safe, cause the people around, but it is as safe as ever."  
  
My brain was telling me to leave, but my heart (the stronger of the two) told me to stay and enjoy myself. I chose me heart. "I guess your right."  
  
He felt me hesitation at the before I answered, "If you want I'll leave."  
  
"No! I mean, no please stay." I looked down at the floor to embarrassed to look up at him. I had answered the 'No!' a bit to quickly. I had seemed anxious. I could feel his smile and gaze at me. I couldn't help myself and I looked up. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I got lost in his eyes looking back at me. With those eyes on me, and that incredible smile, I just melted into his hands. The smile was the perfect one where half of his mouth goes up. That was the smile that made me feel safe and happy, that was the smile that I felt was made just for me.  
  
He reached out and grabbed both my hands in his. I didn't even look down, in fear that to break the eye contact would break the mood. He leaned in, resting his elbows on his upper leg, moving his head to the side of mine, and whispered softly into my ear; "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
At that moment like a million responses went through my head but all I could say was, "Good!"  
  
With that he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, running his lips over each of my knuckles slowly.  
  
The moment was ended abruptly by the bar tender bringing our drinks and Weiss rejoining us. We decided to all get a table along with Francie and Will. That's when I noticed that Francie must have seen it all. Will was out of site but Francie had seen it all. When we all sat down I blushed as Francie gave me a look.  
  
I didn't mind though 'cause I knew nothing could ruin this night. Right now there was only one thing on my mind, by the end of the night I was going to properly kiss Michael Vaughn.  
  
*Hope you guys like the chapter. Please R/R. Sorry it is so short, I have to go to b-ball game. I'll right another chapter soon. 


	7. Party Night Part I

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 7: Party Night Part I  
  
We all sat down at the table. It was a half circle one. I was in the middle, Vaughn to my right and Francie to my left. Weiss sat next to Vaughn, and then Will showed up and sat next to Francie. I introduced everyone to each other and they all immediately got along.  
  
Under the table Vaughn clasped my hand. Everyone was talking about random things so no one noticed. I turned and looked at Vaughn, our eyes met and we both just smiled.  
  
When the 'polite' conversation ended, you know the stuff like; so where do you work? where do you live?, Francie took control. It isn't unlike her. She always has a billion questions and she doesn't care how stupid, or inappropriate they are, she'll ask them. She eyed down at our entwined hands and raised an eyebrow at me. Then her interrogation began.  
  
"So Michael, how long have you and Syd been working together?"  
  
Vaughn seemed happy with the simplicity of the question, "About two years."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
With that Vaughn looked over at me with a raised eyebrow as if questioning what was wrong with his answer. All I could do was chuckle; he had no idea what was in store for him next.  
  
Francie continued, "So how long have you two been close?" I couldn't believe she just asked that. I sent her a scowl with my eyes and a look for her to stop. She just rolled her eyes. "So?"  
  
I decided to back off. I was somewhat interested in Vaughn's answer though 'cause I wasn't even sure how long. It wasn't an easy line to draw between us being professional and us being 'close'. I still wasn't even sure how close we were. But hey, he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. As long as I remembered that I was happy.  
  
"Uhh." Vaughn kept opening and closing his mouth to say more but nothing seemed to come out. He looked around the table and realized that everyone was watching and waiting for his response even me. He looked to me for help but I shrugged my shoulders and left him to answer himself.  
  
Finally after so long he came up with an answer, but when he started to speak he didn't take his eyes off me. I knew from his look that it wasn't going to be a simple 'so many months' answer, I kept the eye lock and listened intensively for his answer. "Well, that's not a simple question. Over the past two years we've grown closer everyday, but I knew long before that we were destined. From the day I laid eyes on her I did."  
  
I had to fight off tears after he said that, and I knew it was from his heart and not a cover story. Vaughn and I were quiet for a while just looking at each other, then I scooted closer to Vaughn and rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my waist.  
  
With that Francie continued her interrogation. "Ok, so what do are your hobbies? What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
  
Vaughn laughed, "What spare time?"  
  
Weiss put in his two cents on this one too, "There is no free time!"  
  
This set off Francie again with her 'quit the bank' theory. "That's what I've been telling Syd forever. It is like the bank owns her, she should quit, but she doesn't listen to me. Maybe she'd listen to you Michael."  
  
"It's not my place to say. It's up to her. It's Syd's life." I was happy he didn't push on the subject cause he knew I couldn't quit. "Francie, can we not talk about work, it's kind of depressing."  
  
"Oh, right sorry Syd." Francie apologized. I just nodded in appreciation.  
  
"So your hobbies?"  
  
"I like hockey. The Kings in particular."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. How many games have you gone to?"  
  
Weiss once again stepped in, "He lives at the hockey rink when not working. He buys season tickets every year for them."  
  
Everyone laughed, even Will. Will had been quiet all night. I could see he was jealous of Vaughn. I felt bad, but I had already told Will we were just friends.  
  
The questions went on for a while but then ended to Vaughn's relief. He got an idea of what I felt like everyday, having to watch everything you say to your friends. Not being able to tell them the whole truth.  
  
My legs were hurting. I needed to stretch them out. We'd been sitting for almost 2hrs. just talking. When Vaughn noticed my discomfort, he asked me too dance and held his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and we scooted out of the booth and walked on to the dance floor. We danced for a while him twirling me around so often. Will and Francie got up and started to dance too. Weiss of course managed to find a woman to dance with too. Then the music slowed down. Vaughn paused for a minute just looking into my eyes as if wondering if it was ok.  
  
I decided to make the move then. I slowly moved in smiling and wrapped my hands around his neck. My fingers played with his hair. When he realized it was ok, he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me close.  
  
My head rested in the niche of his neck. His hand lay on the small of my back and the other playing with my hair. It felt so good to be in his embrace. I didn't want the song to end, because we would have to part. With my head resting on his chest I could hear his steady breathing. I could even smell his wonderful scent I've become accustomed to. We moved in unison with the music. I know I'm a little drunk but I feel like I'm floating on air, like I'm in heaven with an angel, My guardian angel. Neither talked at all, we just enjoyed the presence of the other.  
  
*I don't know if I like the chapter, let me know. More reviews the quicker I'll update. Thanx! 


	8. Party Night Part II

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 8: Party Night Part II  
  
Finally when the song ended we broke apart and I felt as if I was coming back to earth from heaven. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to.  
  
We didn't pull back far though, just enough to be able to look into each other's eyes. He took one had from my back and moved it to my arm. He slowly caressed my arm, moving it up and down. The other hand moved to my face and moved a loose piece of hair behind my ear.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
I blushed.  
  
"No really! You are the strongest, beautiful, intelligent, willful woman I've ever met. I'm lucky to just know you."  
  
He stopped caressing my arm and grabbed my hand with his. He started to lead me off of the dance floor and towards our table. I was confused, but somewhat comforted by the smile that stayed on his face.  
  
"Grab your stuff we're going out."  
  
"What? We are out. And what about everyone else?"  
  
"Just trust me." With that I melted and followed as I was instructed. Except of course I said a good bye to Francie.  
  
"Hey Fran. Michael and I are going to get out of here, is that ok?"  
  
"Oh sure! Have a good time!" Then she added with a smile, "I won't wait up."  
  
I rolled my eyes and playfully hit her arm; "I'll see you later! Tell Will for me too, K?"  
  
"I will." Then Francie waved as I walked over to where Michael was saying bye to Weiss.  
  
"Hey Weiss, just wanted to say I'm leaving." Michael thought it would be that easy and tried to sneak away at that but Weiss stopped him.  
  
"Oh really? So where are you going, with whom, and what time will you be done?" Weiss said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What are you my mother?"  
  
"No, thank god I'm not that."  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm taking Sydney out to somewhere special. We're taking my car since she came with Will."  
  
"Ok, so you answered my questions all except, 'What time will you be done?' " Vaughn didn't notice me watching at this point. I was glad too, I wanted to see what he had planned for tonight, and what ideas he had in his head.  
  
Vaughn just rolled his eyes, "I'll be done when I'm done."  
  
"Oh, I see. So I'll tell Kendall you'll be late tomorrow."  
  
With that one I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I quickly threw my hand over my mouth so neither would hear me, but I had no such luck. Vaughn turned around to see me standing in the corner. I brought my hand from my mouth and returned it by my side. I smiled at Vaughn and looked towards the floor.  
  
Vaughn turned around back to Weiss abruptly, "Good Bye!" With that Vaughn walked over to me and put his arm out. I smiled again and wrapped my arm around his. We started to walk to the exit when Weiss yelled towards us; "Wait, Mike, I came here with you in your car. How am I supposed to get home?"  
  
I looked up at Vaughn who just threw up his other hand in the air and waved a good bye behind him towards Weiss. And yelled back, "Call a cab."  
  
With that Vaughn opened the door of the restaurant and held it for me to exit. Vaughn was such a gentleman. That was just one of the great qualities I loved about him.  
  
When we were out on the sidewalk heading towards his car, a silence fell over us. I think he was embarrassed I had heard him talking like such to Weiss, and I just didn't want to say anything to upset him.  
  
After a bit, Vaughn spoke up. "I'm sorry." I looked at him with a confused expression played across my face. He took a look down to my face to see this, but then he reverted his glare back to looking forward and continued. "When I didn't say a time for tonight, I wasn't meaning to imply anything, I just wasn't sure about." I cut him off there he didn't need to explain.  
  
"I know." I said gingerly with a smile on my face.  
  
I felt obligated to lighten the mood then so I asked the question I'd been pining to ask, "So, what is this special place you are going to take me to, Mr. Vaughn?" I said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Vaughn looked down at me, "Oh, you aren't going to find out that easily." I was glad he was back to his fun loving self for the evening. I decided a little flirting never hurt anyone so I threw myself into it.  
  
We reached his car soon enough, but when Vaughn opened the passenger door for me, the gentleman he is, I didn't get in. He looked at me in confusion. I just put on a seductive smile. "I know you want to tell me."  
  
He shook his head, "That won't work either, I don't let secrets go that easily. I'm surprised you thought I was that simply amused."  
  
Then he relaxed and leaned his back against the car, just staring at me in disbelief. "Well, can you think of anything I could do for you so that you would tell me?" As I said this I leaned in close placing one hand by his side on the car, my whole body leaning into him.  
  
He saw where I was going with this and a smile came onto his face. "I'm sure I could think of a few things. If your really that desperate."  
  
"I'm sure you can think of a few things." I leaned in and captured his lips in mine, slowly. I didn't let it last long, I wanted to give him enough to enjoy, but the second it ends to want more. It worked. I pulled away, and examined his expression for a minute. He was in shock. I then walked over to the open door and climbed in. Vaughn took a minute and then walked over to my door. He leaned on the top, looking down at me, "The Pier." With that he closed my door. He walked over to the other door and got in himself.  
  
When he first climbed in he leaned over close to me and whispered, "You got some persuasive ways of getting people to talk." I didn't dare look into his eyes, in fear I wouldn't be able to control myself. I just looked straightforward and grinned. "If you liked that, maybe later we can test some of my other ways to get people to talk."  
  
*Do you like it? Hope you all do. 


	9. The Pier

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 9: The Pier  
  
After about 20 min. we reached the pier, our special spot. Vaughn parked the car, and we walked along the water. It was dark since by now it was around 2:30am. The pier was abandoned and the only lights were the dangling ones from the railing by the water, and the stars in the sky.  
  
Vaughn slid his hand into mine as we walked. I squeezed it with mine, and smiled up at him. I was genuinely happy with our new closeness. We were alone together and that's all that mattered to me.  
  
The cool breeze from the ocean started to hit me, and I got a bit chilled. I shivered a little. Vaughn noticed right away, and questioned it; "Are you cold?"  
  
I laughed. "What?" He asked unsure of what he had done wrong.  
  
"Yeah a little."  
  
"Well let me fix that." Vaughn said as he let go of my hand and moved his arm around my back, and grabbing my shoulder. I leaned into him closer. "Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"So what was so funny?"  
  
"I am just so happy to be here with you. I love how you always look out for me too, nothing gets by you. I shiver the slightest and you notice and offer to fix it."  
  
"It's my job," With that my smile slowly disappeared. Was he saying as my handler, he had to care about me? "As your friend. and possibly more." He finished, and my smile reformed. That was close. But wait did he just say 'but possibly more'? I liked the sound of that.  
  
"I like the sound of that, you know us being 'more'."  
  
Vaughn smiled at my words, "good."  
  
As we walked further on a bench came into sight. "What to sit for awhile, and talk?" I asked. My main reason was not for the talking, it was because I was getting tired and needed to rest.  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
We reached the bench and sat down facing the water. Vaughn kept his arm around me. I nuzzled even closer to him with my legs up on the bench curled up to my side.  
  
Vaughn POV:  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked and then looked down at Syd. I smiled as I realized she was asleep. She must have been exhausted after such a long day.  
  
I whispered, "Tired?" Then simply supported Sydney as I stood, then picked her up in my arms. It took no effort, she weighed almost nothing. Almost immediately Sydney adjusted her position to my body. She moved her hands in close between her chest and mine, and snuggled her head into my chest and neck. It felt so good to have her so close to me, and in my arms.  
  
I walked slowly back to the car. I placed her in the back with a blanket over her to keep her warm.  
  
That's when a dilemma hit me, where should I go? Do I take her back to my place? Or should I take her to hers?  
  
*Sorry about the shortness, promise another chapter soon. 


	10. Bed Time

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 10: Bed Time  
  
I tapped my fingers on the stirring wheel for a few minutes contemplating my destination. Well if I brought her to her house it could be a security risk. I wouldn't want that. And she's asleep so I can't get her a cab, 'cause after her day I didn't want to wake her. Finally I came to a conclusion. Francie wasn't expecting her back for a while so, I'll bring Syd back to my place.  
  
The whole ride back to my house, well actually my apartment, I kept glancing back at Syd. My eyes would drift from the road to her often. I wondered what she would think of this when she woke up.  
  
We reached my small apartment in no time. I first walked up to my apartment to unlock the door and open it. Then I walked back over to my car. I opened the back door and leaned in to pick Sydney up. At first she stirred but then when I had her in my arms she just adjusted herself to lean against my chest. I walked carefully, and slow in effort not to disturb her.  
  
Once we got inside my apartment I kicked the door closed and managed to lock it. Sydney was shivering slightly from the cold, and so was I. I decided to put her down on the couch and then start a fire.  
  
I laid her down carefully with her head on a pillow, and then covered with a blanket. I flipped the light switch in the kitchen on to give just the right amount of light in the house, but not enough to wake syd.  
  
I walked over to the woodpile and grabbed a handful in my arms along with some matches that lay by the wood stack. I cautiously placed the wood inside the fireplace and lit the fire. It took a minute for the flame to catch on, but it did, and in no time there was a large blaze lighting the room.  
  
'Now what to do what to do' I thought. I kicked off my shoes by the sofa. I tiptoed into the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets for what I was looking for. Finally, I came across it, a small bag of marshmallows, for such an occasion. I shut the light on my way back to where Sydney was. Now the small apartment was lit merely by the fire.  
  
I grabbed a candle off of the coffee table in front of the couch and lit it. I placed the candle on the edge of the table and sat down by it. My back leaned against the couch, by Sydney's head. I could hear her breathing steadily still fast asleep. I stretched my legs out in front of me and put the bag of marshmallows on my lap.  
  
I slowly opened the bag, careful to make minimal noise. I pulled one out and held it over the small candle flame. It slowly cooked until it turned a light shade of brown. My fingers were hot so I pulled my hand away from the flame. I danced the hot marshmallow between my hands and then finally put it in my mouth. It was nice and hot; it melted in my mouth. I never liked marshmallows much though, and already that one was making me feel sick. I decided that was enough and set the bag on the table and blew out the candle.  
  
I took a deep breath and then turned around facing Sydney. I folded my arms on the edge of the couch to form a pillow and then rested my chin on them. I just watched Sydney so peacefully lay there asleep. A few minutes later she stirred a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around briefly. Then her glare ended back at me. I reached out and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear. We kept the gaze at each other and sat there in silence for a minute, then she spoke.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked drowsily with a sigh.  
  
I smiled briefly, "At my apartment." I was expecting a whole bunch of questions about why I had taken her here, and if it was safe but instead she nodded.  
  
"Vaughn, I'm tired. I don't feel like talking now, can we talk tomorrow instead?"  
  
I smiled at her, but her eyes were already closed and she was drifting off again. I brushed her hair with my hand and kissed her softly on her forehead, "Sure."  
  
I decided that she would be more comfortable in my bed, and I could sleep on the couch for the night. I slowly got up. I moved towards the other end of the couch and pulled off Syd's shoes for her. I then picked her up once more in my arms. I kept my eyes on her for the small walk across the apartment to my bedroom. My door was open already, and the shades closed. I didn't bother to turn on the light. I strolled over to the bed. I carefully laid her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her to keep her warm.  
  
I stepped back a step and just watched her for a minute. She was so calm lying there. I then turned to leave when a hand grasped my wrist. I turned around slowly. My eyes were met by her soft ones as she whispered, "Stay, please."  
  
I couldn't help the grin come over my face. She wanted me to get in bed with her! She scooted over in the bed slightly, not releasing my wrist. I walked closer to the bed and then crawled under the covers next to her. She stilled had my hand, she pulled it across her stomach as she rolled onto her side with me by her back. I could feel her breathing steady out as she fell asleep. Before I fully relaxed to sleep myself I whispered into her ear, "I love you." I kissed her cheek and then relaxed and fell asleep myself.  
  
It was much easier to sleep with Sydney in bed with me. Her body heat kept me warm and her company kept me happy. I fell asleep quickly, and with a smile across my face.  
  
*Do you like it? Hope you do. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon, but after that there will probably be a break. I have to do some last minute studying for my finals next week. LOL! 


	11. Sunrise

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 11: Sun Rise  
  
The next morning the sun shone through the bottoms of the windows, below the shades. My eyes blinked a rapidly at first until my eyes adjusted to the sunlight. I slowly opened them and looked around.  
  
I looked around the room first and saw nothing out of place. Then I looked down. I was happy to see that what I thought I had dreamed was real. I saw a head resting on my chest with hair spread across my chest. I smiled at how beautiful Sydney looked even so early in the morning. It felt amazingly good to be cuddled up with her.  
  
I stretched one of my arms out but then just relaxed back in the bed, pulling Syd closer. Her arms lay on me, one around my stomach and the other near the top of my chest, near my neck. My arm was around her back and the other resting on her arm that lay on my stomach. Our legs were entangled in each other. We were totally 'wrapped-up' in each other.  
  
I looked over at the clock and saw the time as 10:00am. It was getting late and both of us should be/have been at work. I was dreading having to explain this to Weiss. He already would know but would want the details. I wanted to stay like this with syd forever but knew I couldn't. I wasn't going to get up though until she woke up. There would be and have been far too many mornings where we've woken up alone. For once I wanted her to wake up to someone.  
  
Soon enough she did. I'd only been awake for about 10min. She at first had the same reaction I did. Adjusted her eyes to the light and then surveyed the room. I could see confusion in her eyes at first though when she didn't remember where she was. Then her eyes shifted to look at me. Once her eyes met my green ones her confusion disappeared and a smile spread across her face quickly. We just stared for a few minutes but then she broke the silence, "I love you too."  
  
I smiled, "So you weren't asleep?"  
  
She smiled back sheepishly, and leaned in and kissed me. I immediately reacted and kissed her back. It was a slow, passionate kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me and staying with me."  
  
"It was my pleasure." I said truthfully.  
  
She rubbed her eyes gently to push away the sleepies. "So what time is it?"  
  
I didn't take my eyes off of her. "About 10 after 10."  
  
She brought her hand to her forehead and brushed away the loose hair. "I have to go." She said in a panic fashion. She sat up abruptly in bed. I sat up next to her and backed up till my back rested on the backboard of the bed.  
  
She carefully buttoned the top buttons of her blouse that had become undone while turning in bed.  
  
I caressed her arm, "no rush."  
  
She turned and smiled at my attempt to keep her here. "No really, I am already late for work. Aren't you too?"  
  
"Weiss will take care of it for me." I said laughing.  
  
She got up out of bed and looked down at herself. She tried to smooth the wrinkles in her clothing. Then she let out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me. "Look at me, this is what's wrong." She said as she motioned her appearance.  
  
"You look beautiful to me." I said, "You always do."  
  
With a quick roll of her eyes she leaned in over me. A tingled feeling came over me, she was inches from me. But instead of kissing me she just said in a seductive way, "I'm sure I do. "  
  
I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away before I caught her lips. At first I looked up in fear she thought last night was a mistake. Nothing really happened but we were close. We realized our true feelings for each other. But her simple grin on her face gave away she was just playing with me.  
  
"Perhaps I can use your shower?"  
  
"Of course, it's just in the bathroom. 2nd door on the right in the hallway."  
  
She peered out the door. Then turned back to me. "I don't see it, maybe you could show me?" At first my face turned to confusion. Then I saw where she was going with this. But before I could speak she was over by the bed in front of me grabbing my hand. "Besides, I'm not sure if I'd be able to figure out how to turn it on." Yeah right. Sydney Bristow, the woman who could blow up buildings, and disarm bombs, not be able to turn on a shower. Not a chance. But I liked where this was going so I played along.  
  
I let her lead me into the bathroom. Midway I grabbed her hips with my hands. She stopped and turned just her head to look at me. "What?" She asked with a confused look.  
  
By now I was smiling like a fool. "You truly are the most beautiful woman I know." She started to blush. I didn't let her blush too much though before capturing her lips with mine. She continued to inch forward to the bathroom while the kiss intensified. We finally broke apart for air.  
  
We were in the bathroom by now. I moved my lips to her neck and started to peck kisses along her neckline. I heard a quiet moan escape her lips. Then she whispered seductively, "No clothes allowed in the shower." The only thoughts that passed through my mind were what made Sydney act like this. She was usually professional and.and.not like this. That's when it occurred to me; I made her act like this. I changed her. It felt good to have such an impact on her.  
  
I laughed aloud at my thoughts. She moved her lips to mine and gave me a quick peck. Then Syd started to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt to get them undone. I grabbed her hands with mine and pulled them to her side. "Let me do that." She smiled and stepped a bit closer to me. I slowly unclasped the buttons from the top to the bottom of her shirt. When I'd finished I slowly opened it but keeping it on her. I glanced over her. She noticed and smiled. I took one of my hands and slowly traced a line down the middle of her chest down to her belly button. I could feel her twitch at my touch. Then I took both hands and pushed the shirt off of her shoulders till it fell to the ground. Then she unbuttoned and removed my shirt for me. That's when I grabbed her hips and pulled her up to me, leaving no space between.  
  
She giggled when I did this. She was caught a little off guard. "What do you say we shower later? I'm still a little tired."  
  
She smiled wide. "Yeah sure you are?"  
  
I acted innocent, "I am." I was impressed how convincing I sounded.  
  
"Ok, you go back to bed and I'll shower." She said teasing me.  
  
"See, I was thinking more on the lines of you coming to bed with me."  
  
"Ummm!" She kissed me quickly. "Sounds like fun to me. But what about work?"  
  
"I think I got it covered." I reached for the phone on the counter, and dialed the CIA ops center. And Weiss picked up.  
  
"Hey Eric, it's me."  
  
"Yeah, so it is. When you planning on coming in?"  
  
"Well, I'm not feeling so good. I think I need to rest for today. So I'll be in tomorrow."  
  
"So last night went that well?"  
  
"Yeah, you could definitely say that." I said as I continued to hold one hand on Sydney's back and hold her close. Our eyes stayed locked on each other.  
  
"So I assume Sydney has the same illness and won't be in today either."  
  
"That's right. Can you have Jack do her cover at SD6. And remember she's sick."  
  
"Got it 'love sick'. And don't think your getting off this easy, we'll definitely talk tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah sure, what ever." Then I hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Ms. Bristow, you aren't feeling well today. Weiss suggests you get lots of rest today."  
  
"Are you sure that isn't just what you think?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" I said as I pulled her into another deep, passionate kiss. We found our way to the bedroom once again. Syd sat down on the bed holding my hands. "I love you Michael Vaughn, I really do!"  
  
"That's good to hear because I love you too! More than life itself." With that she pulled me on top of her. And we shared in another kiss. 


	12. Repercussions

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 12: Repercussions  
  
~ CIA Ops Center~  
  
"Agent Weiss, have you seen my daughter today? I've been looking around for her." Weiss had stopped to listen when Jack had pulled him aside.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um.She just called and she isn't feeling well so she's going to take the day off." Weiss replied. Jack's face immediately turned confused.  
  
"Being sick never stopped her before."  
  
"Well, I think she's been over worked lately. Can you take care of her cover for the day at SD-6?"  
  
Jack looked away at Weiss towards the ground at his side as if in thought. He just nodded in reply, but never looked up. Weiss said quietly, "Thanks" unsure what was up with him. As Weiss started to walk away Jack yelled back, "Wait."  
  
Weiss froze not sure what to say. He was a bad liar and it didn't help that Jack was such a good interrogator. He slowly turned around to face Jack.  
  
"We're is Agent Vaughn then? I'd like to talk to him."  
  
Weiss knew if he answered in truth Jack would put two-in-two together. "Oh, ummm.what did you want to speak to him about? I'm sure I can help you."  
  
Jack didn't even answer, just raised his eyebrows and took a step closer to Weiss. His body language was enough pressure to crack Weiss. "Earlier he, um.he umm.called out."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
Weiss just looked down at the ground in defeat, "He didn't feel well."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't. Well if he was wasn't I'll make sure he is feeling sick by the end of today."  
  
/\/\/\////\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \//\/\/\/\\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~Vaughn's house~  
  
(Syd POV)  
  
This time I woke up before Vaughn. I was glad too. He'd been watching me before so now it was my turn. We were in basically the same position as earlier, totally entangled in each other. I sat up a bit and glanced over Vaughn to the clock on his nightstand, 3:00pm. By now Francie was probably worried. I didn't want to get out of bed but I knew I had too.  
  
I decided to wake Vaughn first. I chose the way of kissing. I started by pecking his right cheek, then his left, and finally his lips. He woke up to that one! He gently kissed back, "Morning to you too."  
  
"Sorry to wake you but it's late. We've almost slept the whole day away."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Well I've got to go call Francie and make up an excuse for me not being home last night and this morning."  
  
I slowly got up out of bed. I grabbed my white shirt from the ground and put it on. I buttoned only one button in the middle. Then I found my panties and slipped them back on. Vaughn just lay there admiring me.  
  
"What about our shower?" He questioned.  
  
"Why don't you meet me in the shower. I'll join you as soon as I get off the phone."  
  
"Sounds good." Vaughn said as he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. When I heard the water start to run I dialed Francie's number.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Hey Fran, it's me."  
  
"Oh, so you finally decided to call." Francie said. She sounded angry but I wasn't sure if it was mock or not.  
  
"I'm sorry I just got caught up..."  
  
Francie cut me off, "With Michael?" I knew she wasn't mad so I went on with her inquired girl talk.  
  
"Maybe." I said sheepishly.  
  
"When are you going to be coming home?"  
  
"Soon, I promise."  
  
"No, no. Take your time. Just remember when you do get home we are going to have a long talk. K?"  
  
"Sure I promise we'll talk. I'll see in a couple hours. Talk to you then."  
  
"Bye." Then I hung the phone up.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\//\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I placed the phone on the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Vaughn heard me enter and peaked his head through the shower curtain. "Hey."  
  
I cocked my head and walked over to him. "Hey yourself."  
  
"So how'd it go with Francie?"  
  
"Fine, but she has me committed to like hours of girl-talk tonight." He smiled.  
  
"Want to join me now?"  
  
"Of course!" I pulled off my shirt and panties. I climbed in the shower and he immediately spun me so my back was against him. He wrapped his hands around my waist. Then he leaned close to my ear, "I love you."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. His voice in my ear sent a tingly feeling through me. Then he captured my lips with his. The water hitting our heads and water dripping down our face. We broke apart for a second to catch or breath.  
  
He reached a hand up and whipped my damp hair out of my face. He started to caress my cheek. I reached up and placed my hand over his. "I love you too!" Then we continued to kiss. I pulled back quickly though. I turned to face him. I moved my hands to rest on his chest.  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
At first Vaughn smiled but then saw my seriousness and matched it. "Of course, what is it?"  
  
"Even if we can't always be like this.that you'll be there for me. To pick me up when I get down, and to save me from this dark world."  
  
"What kind of Guardian Angel would I be if I didn't? I will always be here for you syd. You mean so much to me, more than you could ever imagine."  
  
I smiled, and Vaughn kissed my forehead. I then leaned my head against his chest and he embraced me with his arms. I felt safe once again. Michael Vaughn was the one person who could make me feel like this, safe from the terrors of the world. I just sighed heavily and enjoyed his comfort!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
CIA ops center:  
  
"I need Agent Michael Vaughn's address and cell number." Jack demanded.  
  
"Right away.It's 1400 Park Ave. and cell (603) 533-1654."  
  
"Got it, thanks. Tell Devlin I went out but will be back in later." The agent nodded and went back to working on his computer, as Jack walked away.  
  
***Hope you like it! I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I'll make sure not to leave you guys hanging for long. I got a few ideas but if anybody else has ideas let me know. I'm not going to let it go too unrealistic-in alias world though. No marriage or sd6 takedown. But hey I have a few other ideas where syd/Vaughn go places. 


	13. Cooking in the Kitchen

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 13: Cooking in the Kitchen  
  
Vaughn's Apartment: (Vaughn POV)  
  
I was cooking breakfast for the both of us. Well it was the afternoon, and more like a late lunch but we'd just woken up. We hadn't eaten for a while now so I decided to cook up lots of food.  
  
Syd walked in a little after. "Need help?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great. Nice clothes!"  
  
Syd looked down at her outfit. She was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of sweats. She smiled, "Yeah, it's big, but comfortable." She then walked over to the stove where I was.  
  
"I like my clothes on you." I leaned in for a quick kiss.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself. I haven't seen you wearing much besides a suit before."  
  
I was wearing my kaki pants with a green sweater. "Well here I am. I don't look much different."  
  
"Your right you look handsome either way." Syd responded. This time she leaned in and captured my lips with hers. When we broke apart for air she spoke again. "So what'cha cooking up?"  
  
"Some pasta and meatballs. Do you like Italian?"  
  
"Yeah. What can do to help?"  
  
"Can you stir the pasta for me?"  
  
"I think I can handle that task." We both laughed. For once we felt like we were a normal couple, cooking in the kitchen. We never got to spend much time together and when we do it is usually for a mission. Now it was for just pleasure. (  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Syd POV:  
  
Once we finished cooking the meal we both sat down and ate. We sat beside each other at the bar-top in the kitchen. The food was delicious. We didn't talk much, just ate and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Jack drove threw the city of L.A. as calmly as possible. Still racing through his head was how stupid Vaughn and Sydney were being. They could get themselves killed. He intended to put an end to this masquerade.  
  
After about a 30min. drive he came to Park Ave. He parked the car on the main street and decided to walk, so there would be less risk. He hadn't set up security cause he didn't have time to talk to Devlin or Kendall for it. Plus he didn't want the reason to be spread.  
  
Vaughn's apartment was a little ways down the road. He was the top apartment in the first building. Jack walked fiercely quick with a stern look on his face towards each door looking at the number. When he came across 1400 he stopped for a moment. He thought whether to knock or just barge in.  
  
After a careful 3sec. thought he decided he didn't want to startle them and the proper manner would be to knock. So he did.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Bang-bang! *(Knock-knock)  
  
It startled me at first. I slowly turned to the door and started to walk over to open it. I was nervous, who was there? I was scared not only for myself but for Sydney's safety. I calmed down a bit though when I figured if it was like sd6 they would have just barged in and not knocked.  
  
As I reached for the doorknob to open the door I paused. I looked back at Syd. Our eyes met, she understood my thoughts and gestured towards the bedroom. "I'll wait in there." I nodded in agreement that it would be better no matter who it was if they didn't see her here.  
  
With a deep breath I turned the knob and answered the door.  
  
*Hope everyone likes this. I know it is short and sorry but I wrote this in between studying for my finals. I'm starting to get tired of this story and will probably stop soon to write a whole new story. Don't worry I'll finish it up nice. Probably with two more chapters; one dealing with this Jack issue and stuff, then the other an epilogue. 


	14. An Unwanted Guest

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.  
  
Chapter 14: An Unwanted Guest  
  
I was shocked to see Jack standing at the door. "Jack?" I was falling over myself and trying to find words but that was all that came out. All I kept thinking was ohhh, we're in trouble!  
  
"Yes. Now can I come in." he said but it was no question. Jack came and walked right inside.  
  
As he walked by I said politely, "oh, of course, sorry." And I stepped out of his way. After I shut the door I walked over to where he was standing by the counter where our food was.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" He asked while raising his eyebrows. I looked down at the ground and brushed my nose with my fingers. I thought about lying that Sydney wasn't here but I knew that wouldn't work for a few reasons but the most likely one was there were two plates of food right in front of us. Instead I just called her over. "Syd, you can come out here."  
  
As we waited for that brief moment I saw Jack examine my apartment quickly. Then Syd came out of the bedroom. Jack was around the corner so she didn't see him yet. "Hey, who was it? I got nervous for a second." She said as she walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. She leaned in for a kiss to but I quickly pulled away. At first when Syd looked up she looked confused. I motioned with my eyes to where Jack was standing. She followed my eyes and when she saw him I could feel her heart skip a beat.  
  
She immediately pulled away and put her hands by her side. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said but with no smile or frown. No emotions were played on his face. I think sometimes I wished he would look angry, that way I could feel angry too for him prying. With this neutral face I didn't know how to defend myself. His eyes made it obvious of his anger but still it was hard to read.  
  
"Dad." I began but only got that far.  
  
"Sydney.and you Mister Vaughn, what were you two thinking? Sick? With what the 'love but'? You know how dangerous this is for you to be seen together. I could cost you guys your lives."  
  
"We were careful." Just a 'humph' was heard from Jack. "Sydney I thought you'd be the first to know you can never be completely careful, after what happened to Danny."  
  
With that remark I saw Syd's eyes fall to the ground. I stepped in. "Jack we were careful. And as for the risk factor."  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, please leave this to me to know the best. I am reporting this to Kendall and you will be replaced as my daughter's handler. Listen you.  
  
"No you listen! It is our lives. You can't control them. It should be up to Sydney and I what risks we are willing to take for this relationship." I said as I put my arm around Syd's shoulders to comfort her. Sydney rested he head on my shoulder and looked up at me waiting for me to continue. "And don't bring up past history, because that's all it is, history. It is done and gone. We're having a new start on life. Or what you can call this."  
  
Jack just stared he couldn't say much. We knew he was against it but he saw how I comforted Syd and he's seen how happy we are when we're together. I decided to go with the role I was on if he wasn't going to respond. "The risks aren't even that bad considering everyday Sydney is sent on missions to foreign countries to steal Intel and documents, where she is much more likely to get hurt. I try, and so does everyone else at the agency, to keep her safe but there are always what-ifs and complications. Some things you can't control, but some you can so why not do so for the better. They alliance would have us both killed if they found out we even know each other, so getting involved won't change much." That was all I had to say so I hoped Jack or Syd would say something next.  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself Mr. Vaughn." He asked with an inquiring eye as to why.  
  
"I'm not sure about much of this but I'm sure about one thing. Before Sydney came into my life I thought I had a pointless job. I didn't enjoy life, and never wanted to get up in the morning. Once I met your daughter my perspective on life changed. Sydney became the reason I woke up in the morning; I just want to be there for her like she was there for me. I need her in my life!" I could feel Syd's eyes on me the whole time but I kept my eyes on Jack. Then I looked down to where Sydney had lifted her head to look at me with a smile on and tears welling in her eyes. "Sydney I love you more than you could ever imagine. You make life worth living."  
  
Sydney let the tears stream down her cheeks. She leaned in and captured my lips with hers. The kiss was so passionate but not too much since Jack was watching this moment.  
  
"Sydney what do you have to say about this?" Jack asked. He had lightened a little.  
  
"Dad, this job tires me out. I am always running around doing stuff for other people and then the people I most care about I have to lie too consistently. I'm sick of it! I know I'm in this life for good, and I accept that. I take responsibility for my decision but there is no need to make it totally miserable. I don't have to lie to Vaughn. I don't have to think before I say something. When I'm down I know Vaughn will be right there cheering me up. He's my rock. I love him and.I need him."  
  
Jack let a quick small grin sweep over his lips but he swiftly covered it up. "It seems you've both got things pretty much figured out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." I said. I couldn't believe everything Sydney just said. She really did depend on me to keep her moving.  
  
"Well, as I don't think this is the best decision for your safety, I do know Sydney that I've never seen you this happy before. You two be careful, and no more skipping work for the 'love bug', k?"  
  
Syd broke apart from me and walked over to her dad giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad." He hesitated and hugged her back. "I love you." Syd's eyes teared up again. Her dad had never really told her that. Suddenly this day was turning out as the best ever.  
  
Sydney pulled away and walked back to standing beside Vaughn. "Mr. Vaughn you make sure you take care of my daughter."  
  
We shook hands, "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
With that Jack walked outside and headed back to his car. Vaughn shut the door and turned back to Sydney. Before he could make anything out Sydney was jumping into his arms with her arms wrapping around his neck. She kissed me with fiery. Then she pulled back and yelled, "We did it, if we can convince my father, we can convince anyone! Oh I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too." I wanted to carry her back into the bedroom and spend the night with her but she needed to get home and see Francie and stuff. Even with these new feelings and relationship life went on.  
  
*Sorry that is the end. Well there will be an epilogue but I'm done with the story. I'll write another new story soon though. Hope you all liked this story. I'm going to try to make up a more original story for my next piece. Of course it will end up S/V though! 


	15. A Wonderful Ending

Story: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
*Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you liked this whole story. Read and let me know. I'll write another story soon so read that, if you liked this one. I don't know exactly what it will be about but it will be about syd/Vaughn for sure. Please vote for my story for the Rendezvous awards too, voting begins April 9th at .  
  
Chapter 15: Epilogue  
  
Over the next few months things continued how they were. SD 6 was still alive and out there but the CIA continued to gain on Intel to bring them down. Syd and Vaughn just held on to the hope of one day it being brought down.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn kept up their professionalism at work. The only ones who truly knew what they did outside of work together were Jack, and some how Irina. She had just kind of saw through Syd's happiness.  
  
Syd and Vaughn got together whenever possible outside of work. Syd told Francie about Vaughn and they'd met briefly before at Francie's restaurant. Francie let go the fight of Syd quitting because of Vaughn. Will was still jealous but he got over it and him and Vaughn were becoming quick friends because of their shared love for Sydney and what is best for her.  
  
Jack kept his mouth shut for the most part and just observed. He didn't say much to either of them about their relationship. Sometimes he wanted to but then he'd see Sydney's smile and know this is what she wanted no matter where it led.  
  
Even with life in the CIA, it being stressful and all, Syd and Vaughn seemed to get through each day just knowing the other was there beside them. No matter how stressful it got they were sure to remind each other of their love for one another and be able to wake up the next morning in hope of the wonderful future that lay ahead.  
  
*Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews through my story. Look out for my next one. Thanks again! Alias rocks! 


End file.
